


Jazekiel Whump Week

by fangirlandtheories



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Caretaker!Jake, Everyone is probably in it, Hurt/Comfort, Jazekiel week, M/M, One Shot Collection, The Librarians Shipathon 2017, Whump, Whump!Ezekiel, but it's mainly those two - Freeform, jazekiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlandtheories/pseuds/fangirlandtheories
Summary: A group of fics for Jazekiel week for the Librarians Shipathon, all involving whump.





	1. "Are you drunk or Concussed?"

Springtime meant lots of things at the Library; No more complaining about the cold, more missions, and of course, Spring cleaning. Jenkins gave each of them their own lists of tasks to complete between missions. Some were simple and could be done fairly quickly, such as cleaning the windows or dusting. Other jobs required team work, like reorganizing the card catalog or reassembling a bookshelf that had fallen apart during one of the few security breaches in the Library. Jake and Ezekiel decided to put their technical skills together and fix it, mainly because A. it would be done faster and B. They could spend some time alone together. Things, however, did not go as planned.

They were picking up the long boards that made up the shelves, a somewhat difficult job despite the combined strength of the two men. The issue was that they weren’t combining their strengths, but trying to both show off and compete with the other.

“Bet I can move these boards out faster than you.” Ezekiel outstretched his hand with a smirk.

“You’re on. What’s does the winner get?” Jake shook his hand.

“Whatever he wants.” Ezekiel answered.

“Really? That’s not much of a prize.” Jake gave him a confused look.

“Whatever he wants,  _ with the loser _ .” Ezekiel gave a low whisper, reveling in Jake’s crimson blush that managed to work it’s way from his ears down to his chin. 

They both quickly began to work, grabbing as many boards as they could carry, leaving the long boards for at the end. Jake ended up getting finished with the shorter boards first and reached down toward the roughly 7 foot long planks.

“I think I’m gonna win.” He smirked as he spun around with the board. It was that unfortunate moment that Ezekiel decided to bend down to grasp for another board, landing him directly in line with Jake’s swinging plank. Jake gasped as he felt the shudder go through the board. He hit him directly in the head, not too lightly either. Ezekiel stumbled back, landing him flat on his back.

“Ezekiel!” Jake gasped, laying the board down and rushing over to him. “Are you okay? I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

“Jake, I’m fine.” He sat up slowly, rubbing the growing lump on his head. “Man that really knocked me. Rattled my brain a bit.” He chuckled at Jake’s distraught face. “Seriously, it’s just a headache. I’ll be fine.”

“If you say so.” Jake shook his head at him. Ezekiel reached out for a board, still sitting on the floor, before Jake pushed his hand away from it gently. “I’m almost done, just let me finish while you take a minute.”

“And let you win? I don’t think so.” Ezekiel grabbed for the board again, before rising to his feet. He quickly dropped the board and gripped onto the shelf beside him as he fell against the wall lightly. “Woah…” He quickly composed himself at the sight of Jake’s fearful glance. “Just got a bit lightheaded, Babe. Stood up a bit too fast.” Jake still didn’t look convinced. “Would you feel better if I let you finish this up?”

“Yes.” Jake nodded, finally satisfied. “Then we can grab some dinner and I’ll drive you home.” After Jake finished organizing the boards they went out for Korean Barbeque. Jake noticed that Ezekiel wasn’t eating as much as usual which was strange. He knew Ezekiel grew up with a lot less, like a  **_lot_ ** less, so food was always tricky for him. He gave him a concerned look, which earned him an eye roll from Ezekiel.

“If I have to explain that I’m fine one more time…” Ezekiel mock threatened. “I’m just not hungry.” Technically true, but Ezekiel did feel slightly nauseous, although he did have some questionable seafood a few hours before. After they finished eating, Jake drove Ezekiel home, which he was grateful for, considering that the noise in the restaurant was nothing less than a roar, giving him a hell of a headache. When he finally got home, he downed two tylenol and went straight to bed, despite it only being about 9 pm.

* * *

 

Jake looked up at the sound of the door opening, eyes widening as he took in the sight before him. Ezekiel Jones, World Class Thief, was clearly hungover. He carried a bucket in his arms, stumbling slightly and wincing at the bright lights. He was pale and he looked exhausted.

“Babe…” Jake got up from his seat and pulled him over to a chair, emitting a low groan from the man. “How much did you drink last night?”

“I don’t know… I don’t think I drank anything but it’s kind of a fuzzy memory. I remember having a headache, taking two tylenol, and going to bed, but I don’t know if I drank before that…” Ezekiel answered weakly, words slightly slurred. “The headache I have now makes that one look like a pinch.” Jake drew his brows together.

“Headache last night before you even started drinking? You weren’t eating much either.” Jake looked into his eyes to find them fully dilated. “Are you drunk or concussed?”

“I don’t know.” Ezekiel answered meekly, sadness leaking into his voice.

“Alright well sit tight, we’ll have Jenkins take a look at you.” Jake felt so guilty. This was all his fault, he should’ve just paid attention. Jenkins looked him over and revealed that he did, indeed, have a concussion.

“I guess I should probably go home and sleep this off.” He staggered to his feet before Jake laid a steadying hand on his shoulder.

“Ezekiel, you live alone. Let me come with you and make sure you’re okay.” It didn’t take much to convince Ezekiel, and together they drove to his apartment. Ezekiel dropped his bag and went straight into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Despite the door, Jake could hear him heaving from the living room, guilt clenching around his stomach. He got him two more extra strength tylenol, a glass of water, and an ice pack and set them next to his bed on the end table. He fluffed the pillow and untucked the blanket, setting a bucket beside the bed. Ezekiel soon stumbled out of the bathroom, clutching his skull, pausing at the setup Jake had managed to create while he was throwing up, smiling slightly.

“You’re the best.” He whispered as he crawled into his bed after downing the pills. Jake lay on the other side, completely silent. The room was pitch black and cool, if not for the headache that was eating Ezekiel alive, he’d be pretty comfy. His stomach churned as he curled in on himself, eyes shut tightly. Soon a new pressure was added to his head that caused him to open his eyes slightly.

“Go to sleep.” Jake mused quietly, smiling at the thief as he kissed his forehead. “I’ll be here when you wake up.” He added as he began running his fingers through the thief’s hair, putting the thief to sleep in minutes. They would be okay.


	2. "When all this is over you have permission to throw up on me."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezekiel catches the flu but Jake thinks he's being dramatic and forces him into a mission that is much more difficult than they first imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to @outruneverything for helping me and encouraging me constantly. Inspired by a prompt posted on @justwhumpythings on tumblr.

“I could be dying you know.” Came a stuffed up voice.

“Good thing you’re not. It’s a cold, you’ll survive.” Groaned an annoyed voice in response.

Ezekiel was sick, but it wasn’t anything serious. Jake had a mission that required his help. Thus the dilemma. 

“I would just be a hindrance, Jake.” Ezekiel whined, coughing lightly into his fist.

“Unbelievable. You don’t want to save the world because of a little cough.” Jake shook his head. “I don’t know what else I should’ve expected from you though.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ezekiel asked.

“Well it’s just that you’re kinda selfish sometimes so I don’t know why it surprises me when you are.” Jake knew exactly what he was doing.

“ _ Selfish _ ?! I am not selfish!” Ezekiel’s voices crackled slightly.

“Prove it.” Jake crossed his arms with a smirk. Hook, line, and sinker.

“Fine. I’ll go on this dumb mission, but if I die it’s on your hands.” Ezekiel huffed indignantly. “What do we even have to do anyways?”

“It’s nothing too difficult. People going missing, returning a few days later completely traumatized; the usual.” Jake’s eyes flicked over the article in his book.

“Fine. As long as it doesn’t take long.” Ezekiel groaned as he stuffed a few tissues in his pocket, before they set the door for their destination and left.

***

It did, in fact, take long. They went to interview the different people who had been kidnapped and discovered similar stories among all the people. They recounted tales of being terrified as they were taken from their homes and stuffed into dungeons where they were submitted to what could only be called ‘the wails of Satan himself’ until the ‘red men’ came and allowed them to negotiate for their freedom. 

“Imps.” Ezekiel supplied as they left the final witness’s home. His voice was thin and nasal, showing how stuffed up he was. “I mean, ‘red men’ and ‘wails of Satan’? It’s gotta be imps.”

“Perhaps… I think we should talk to Jenkins about it.” Jake’s expression changed as Ezekiel began to cough into his arm. “Easy man.” He couldn’t stop coughing however, and soon Jake was coughing too. A thick smoke engulfed them as the world dimmed from view.

***

Jake awoke to the sound of throwing up. Not a very pleasant thing to awaken to, to say the very least. He glanced around his surrounding, taking in the dripping stony walls of a dark dungeon. His eyes fell upon Ezekiel, the source of the throw up, who was on his hands and knees dry heaving. 

“I told you I was dying.” He muttered, sounding positively miserable. “I told you. You didn’t believe me, but I told you.”

“What happened?” Jake looked around the room they were in, searching for possible answers. Suddenly loud growls and wailing filled the air.

“It appears we’re the new victims.” Ezekiel clutched his skull. “I’m getting too old for this.” 

“Dude you’re like 24.” Jake shook his head as the wailing picked up again. They were in for a long night. 

After a few hours of hearing the screams, Jake grew optimistic. They simply had to last until the creatures negotiated their release, which couldn’t be too long. He would be fine. Ezekiel he was less sure about. Ezekiel was laying with his back facing Jake, curled up against the wall, shivering. He drew closer to himself every time the screams would call. He had also spent about half the time they’d been trapped throwing up what little bit he had left in his system. Jake scooted over to him, taking his temperature by hand.

“Mind if I roast some marshmallows on your forehead?” Ezekiel groaned in response. “You should try to sleep a little if you can. I know it won’t be easy with the screams and all but get what you can.”

“I would if I could. I just… can’t.” Ezekiel’s eyes were screwed shut as another wave of nausea rolled over him. Jake was actually pretty worried. A moment of silence passed between them before Jake spoke up.

“Look, I’m really sorry I kinda forced you into coming along on this one. You’re not selfish, really, you’re actually one of the least selfish people I know. I was just trying to make you come, I wouldn’t have said it if I realized how bad it was.” Jake looked down, feeling guilty.

“It’s fi-” Ezekiel was cut off by a sudden coughing fit. When it finally subsided, he leaned his head against the wall, eyes wet from the force of the coughs and cheeks rosy. A new concern filled Jake as he thought about the intense fever burning through his friend.

“Hey!” He stood, grabbing a hold of the bars on the door they were locked in. “If you’re going to lock us down here, at least give us some water.” A wail from the distance cut off leaving them in a eerie silence. Suddenly a little man in all red came up to the doors.

“The fuck kinda leprechaun are you?” Ezekiel wheezed.

“I’m  **_not_ ** a leprechaun.” The man hissed at him. “I’m a Far Darrig. You can call me Dave.”

“Dave?” Jake scrutinized the simplicity of the name before shaking his head. “Alright whatever. Can you let us out man?”

“Why should I?” He asked, looking for a bribery.

“Because…” Jake stuttered. “Um…” Ezekiel, albeit some difficulty, pulled himself into a standing position and stumbled his way to them.

“Because we’re the Librarians.” He tried to make the charm work the way Flynn could.

“Really?” Dave contemplated for a moment. “That certainly changes things. Give me one minute.”

“We’re gonna be okay.” Jake smiled as Ezekiel leaned into him heavily.

“Down here…” They heard a voice call. “They’re  _ Librarians _ .” 

“Maybe not…” Ezekiel moaned as a much bigger, more brutish man came to the door. They easily recognized him as an ogre that had come to the Conclave.

“Librarians, huh? Good old Jenkins still hanging around those parts?” He asked. “I’m sure they’d pay a pretty penny to return their Librarians to them.”

“Not when they’re already on their way to kick your asses. We know your name and we have your location.” Jake threatened.

“Is that what you have? Are you done?” The ogre growled. “Then we simply need to move you.”

That is how they found themselves with their hands bound, spears digging into their backs, trudging through the woods. It’d been like this for a few hours. Jake was tired. Ezekiel was barely making it. He needed to stop, to rest and rehydrate, but the spears prevented it, not for lack of trying. Jake could hear his pants of exhaustion despite being a few meters away. He wished he could do something to ease his pain, but the ropes prevented him. So they trudged on.

After a few miles Jake heard a commotion from behind him and turned to find Ezekiel swaying like a leaf in a windstorm. It didn’t take him long to fall to his knees before toppling to the ground. Jake rushed forward to get to him but was yanked back by the ogres. 

“Get up.” One kicked at Ezekiel’s side, but he remained limp.

“Please, he needs to rest. We’ve been going all day. He’s sick and won’t give you any trouble. Just give us a minute.” Jake pleaded. Weighing the options, the ogres agreed, cutting the binding on their wrists.

Jake rushed to Ezekiel’s side, cradling his body close to him, feeling to waves of heat rolling off of him. His forehead was slick with sweat, eyes unfocused. “It’s going to be okay. I’ve got you.” Jake promised.

“I can’t do it anymore. It hurts so much.” Ezekiel whimpered.

“Try not to focus on that. Look around. Look at all these pretty flowers.” Jake gestured to the flowers growing on the trees around them. Ezekiel winced in pain again. “When all this is over you have permission to throw up on me.”

“Flowers?!” One ogre billowed a moment later as he realized what Jake was talking about. “You idiots!” He shouted to the ogres leading them. “You’ve taken us too far.”

“What the devil is going on here?” A soft, yet angry voice called out to them. Jake couldn’t help but smile at the lilty accent as he turned to find Ariel with her hands on her hips.

“Nothing of your business, fairy.” The ogre growled at her threatening. She grabbed his ear and pulled his face down to her level.

“It became my business when you brought them into Fairy territory. Hand them over or you’ll have Lady Sil to deal with.” She brought the force of 1000 strong women in her voice, but wore a flower crown upon her dainty head.

“But-” The ogre began.

“1.” She began counting.

“It’s not fair! We found them…” He whined.

“2!”She raised her voice.

“Fine.” They turned to Jake and Ezekiel. “Good luck with her.” They gestured to the fairy before dragging their spears away. She turned and ran to Ezekiel’s side.

“Looks like you’ve gotten yourself into a pickle.” She smiled as he began to sit up. “Take it easy, huh? Don’t you think you’ve put yourself through enough?” She smiled as she pulled out a pouch of glittery dust a blew a puff into his face, putting him to sleep instantly.

“Now let’s get you boys back to Jenkins.” She opened a portal for them and allowed Jake to carry Ezekiel through it, right onto the lawn of the Annex. He turned, thanked her, and carried him into the building where he took care of his thief for the next few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed. As always please comment, kudos, and bookmark if you did. Come visit me anytime at fangirlandtheories.tumblr.com.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, as always please kudos, comment, and bookmark if you enjoyed. Come visit me at fangirlandtheories.tumblr.com


End file.
